bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mika Watanabe
Mika Watanabe (渡辺 ミカ, Watanbe Mika) is a childhood friend of Shujitori Kuramitsu and a classmate of Ichigo Kurosaki. She is also one of the few Sutego in existance. Personality Mika is normally timid and shy, but around Shuji she is open and wacky, mostly because she feels safe around him. She also is quite a "nerd"- she loves the Space Adventure and Carnivore Kingdom series and is an avid Pocket Creatures, or Poketure, fangirl. She is also a Christian due to her early childhood but is not all that religious. Appearance Mika has long black hair and crimson red eyes, and has a very feminine frame. Still, she does have evidence of being fit- her arms and legs are slightly muscular. She wears her school uniform in an unusual manner, ellecting to use a tie instead of a bowtie and wearing "daisy dukes" instead of a skirt. None of the teachers seem to bat an eye as she is a good student. She casually wears a variety of outfits, but she loves tank tops and Chinese-style dresses. Biography Mika was the child of two shinigami lovers who retreated to the human world. They abandoned her on the doorstep of a Christian church near Karakura, Japan. She was raised by nuns until she was five, when she was adopted by Soto Watanabe, one of the best swordsmen in Japan. She met Shujitori in elementary school, and they became close friends, sharing secrets and practically becoming inseperable. One night she was walking home from school when a hollow shaped like a centipede attacked her. Her zanpakutō formed in her hands and she slayed it by complete accident. Surprised, she told her father about the incident. He thought the sword to be a blessing from God, and decided to give her lessons in swordsmanship. She became an excellent swordswoman over time. She eventually met the spirit of her zanpakutō, and told her its name, Okapi. Mika was not present during the arrancar raids on Karakura due to training with her father deep in the mountains. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Due to training with her adoptive father, Mika is able to compete with even the best swordsmen in the world. Due to not being taught anything other than how to use her zanpakutō in melee, she only ever uses it. Hollow Guard: A rare ability, her zanpakuto disappears when not in use. However, when she calls out its name or it believes she needs him, it appears in her hand. Zanpakutō Okapi (オカピ, Okapi): Mika has only talked to Okapi once, as Okapi, much like his animal namesake, is very shy. He seems to like eating, and he also likes to prove himself to others, and vaguely told Mika how to activate Shikai so that he could prove himself to her as even more than just a sword. He appears as an okapi with a large, purple gourd filled with leaves on his back in spirit form. His sword form is a normal katana with a black blade and a hilt resembling a leaf. *Shikai: The Shikai command of Okapi is "Masticate" (かむ, kamu; English dub: Chew up). In its Shikai, Okapi becomes an incredibly long and skinny katana. Its blade gains white stripes and becomes brownish, and a chain forms on its end that has an oddly-shaped charm attatched to it that seems to resemble the kanji for "food". ::Shikai Special Ability: Okapi releases leaves made of an eerie energy from its blade when swung in Shikai. If Mika quickly swings her blade around in a circle, a ring of leaves forms in the same path. This ring can restrain an opponent and slowly cuts them up, as if chewing them. The target can free themselves of the ring by concentrating their spiritual pressure towards where they are binded. Category:Shinigami Category:Sutego Category:Female Category:Fanon Character Category:Character Category:Female Category:Shinigami